Siatae
Siatae is a small design-emblazed beetle-type vehicle driven by a crazy overobsessive nurse named Rosaline Collins. She is introduced in Head On, Black, and Lost. Rosaline Collins (Full Story) Rosaline, named shortened and mostly called as "Rosie" was born and raised in the streets of Midtown. Her best friend, named as Ziggie, shortly died after a strange disappearance that fateful day. With her friend now dead, Rosaline had been alone for 6 months and had started working as a local nurse. Growing up, she had slowely been getting over the tragic event, until then had she found out that a myserious killer had murdered her friend. After hearing this information on the news worldwide, Rosie had suddenly been determined to find the murderer who killed her pal. Finding her designed buggy, named as Siatae, Rosie now is on a fight to look for the killer and put him to rest. What the young girl does not know is that during her fight against the search. Rosie is going to find that the murders that she makes is going to fill her heart, soon with udder joy. Siatae (Full Information) Siatae is a unique beetle-type vehicle with fast speed, low armor, and moderate handling. Special to Rosaline, Siatae was given as a Birthday present to Rosie by her parents at the age of sixteen. Two years later, Siatae was stolen by an unknown criminal. Rosie finally found her vehicle by the time she heard about Ziggie's murderer. Now She uses the vehicle for the Twisted Metal Tournament. Vehicle: Siatae Driver: Rosaline "Rosie" Ariel Collins Armor: 4/9 Acceleration: 6/6 Top Speed: 7/10 Handling: 9/10 Special Power: Apathy Resistant; Rockets three missles to the target. Explode in great damage. Leaves the vehicle un-controllable for up to three seconds. Twisted Metal Black Rosaline once again returns to the Twisted Metal Tournament with a completely different look. She is covered in stitches, and her outfit is mildy shredded apart. Her vehicle is still the same, but the colors have turned to Black and Dark Pink. Story Summary "Rosaline Ariel Collins is a twisted soul with a deep heart. Her insanity in being a nurse and fighting for the return of her best friend has gotten to her brain. She now seeks the dead in the deepest of Midtown. Adventuring far, she goes to search for the best friend she only had contact with as a schoolmate. Her Darkened thoughs rot like a soaken bike, and it continues to as time become pointless. There s no hope or chance of her finding the friend she had been praying for." Twisted Metal: Lost Rosaline unsurprisingly returns once again to the sequel of Twisted Metal: Black. Her hope in finding her friend is nothing, and so that is discovered, and so now she hopes and dreams of dissecting the ones who have hurt herself and her friends. Story Summary "Rosaline Collins has stopped searching. After years of dead thoughts crawling in her head, she finally realized the evil that had taken her best friend had won. So now with all of her insanity reaching it's broken peek, Rosie now decides to dissect all possible life that has driven her friend away from her." Twisted Metal: Black Character Story Narration The Introduction Narration "They had killed my best friend. The only one that I had left to hang around with. It siezes my heart to even think that my friend would be gone in the blink of an eye, like the ghost of a shadow. This time will be different. A friends heart is like a friend's soul. It cannot be broken, even if that person is dead. I knew her ever since childhood, Ziggy, but now she has suddenly vanished. I didn't know why it happened; I didn't know what had happened, I just wanted her back. She was out of the entire town. I had looked everywhere, but I had gotten nothing to a conclusion. I entered this tournament after my anger took it's toll. I was nursing a patient who was injured, and so with the most of my hate, I started to hurt him even worse. I dissected him without the knowing from others, until another nurse had entered the room and had reported me. I was than sent here, and now I sat here with no one. That was, until the man came. He told me about Twisted Metal, and the surprise behind it. I knew that it was my calling, so I had finally taken it." After Beating Minion "I did it. That thing. I killed it. What was that thing? I knew it could't beat me. Nothing can, NOTHING (Insane Giggles)! I started to get these things in my head. These visions. I didn't know why, but they just started coming. It was flashbacks, blurred visions of my past, when I was with her. Her last words to me before she left my house that saturday afternoon. Bye, Rosie. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when the power comes back on. We'll talk than. We'll talk than. We'll talk than... We never talked than! She was dead by than!'' She was buried buried by the dirt! I don't... Know. I don't understand! Why is life doing this to me.... Am I going insane?" After beating the Boss Character "Whoa... I beat it. I knew I would. I KNEW I WOULD! This day has finally glazed. The flesh burns as I had gotten it to. There I saw that man again, my happiness shot up. I knew what had to be done. He told me to give the one wish I always wanted. I knew automatically what I wanted, until the man stopped me. ''Remember, choose wisely. What is the number one thing that you really want? It could be anything. But even the biggest thing that you want. Choose wisely and carefully, friend. I stopped. What did I really want? Was it the woman who I have been searching for? Was it, really? I started getting this surge in my viens. My heart pumped quickly, and my blood ran. I started to realize what I really wanted! ''The revenge on all the evil on this planet. The dead of all who messed with me. The ones who thought I was crazy! The dead I wish apon them all the pain of the ones who thought I was nuts! Because I am not insane! The evil that can rain on them all! '' I had wished it. The plan of an evil freedom. The Man had taken me to a room, a dissection room, shortly than. There, I looked out towards the front door, in my black surgery gown. There, all of the ones who had hated me were tied up in the waiting room, waiting to be dissected. I knew that I wanted this. I dragged in my first patient, and than I continoued on with that." Category:Vehicle Category:Character